


Red

by nakix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, minor seokmin/chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakix/pseuds/nakix
Summary: Soonyoung: uhhh sorry to break it to you hyung but me and nonu are the ones who have been dating the longest, i'm like pretty sureor where soonyoung and wonwoo tell their friends the story of how they fell in love
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know if anyone's gonna read this but if you are thank you for giving me a shot. It's my first work here and I haven't written in a long time so forgive me if there's some mistakes. Let me know if you find anything wrong! Also English isn't my first language so bear with me please.

It all started with a joke really, their friends were texting in a group chat with all of them after their friends finally got their shit together (as Jihoon had said) and started dating.

It wasn't a surprise really, Seokmin and Chan had pining for each other for the longest time but they clearly needed a bit of pushing from their friends, and so thanks to them they finally managed to confess to one another.

So that saturday night when they texted their friend's chat announcing that they were now together it came as a relief for everyone, and a word from Jeonghan started a series of events shocking for some of them, not that shocking for others.

**Jeonghan: well now that you guys are together you should thank the oldest couple here here for helping you get together**

An innocent message one could think, except it caused to some of them to reply with an attitude, claiming that they helped as well and he shouldn't get all the credit, to which the boy who caused a mess answered with:

**Jeonghan: omg it was a joke guys will you calm down, also we're still the oldest couple here so I win anyways**

Some of them started sending laughing emojis and some answered with things like "well can't argue with that", except two people who never answered since the entire conversation began, until one of them did and enfolded a world of chaos.

**Soonyoung: uhhh sorry to break it to you hyung but me and nonu are the ones who have been dating the longest, i'm like pretty sure**

Soonyoung didn't know, hell the poor boy had absolutely no idea that his phone was about to blow up in the next few minutes, he had no idea only a few days from that moment he was about to relive all the important moments spent with his boyfriend, yes his boyfriend in case anyone else had no idea.

**Seungkwan: WAIT WHAT OMGGG**

**Joshua: wait are you serious**

**Chan: OH that's why Soonyoungie hyung was so good at giving advice**

**Minghao: ...**

**Mingyu: WAIT you're dating and never thought it was a good idea telling us?!?!?!**

**Wonwoo: uhhhh we just assumed you guys knew????**

**Vernon: tbh i expected it just didn't think they would be dating already**

**Seungcheol: how the hell were we supposed to know Wonwoo**

**Soonyoung: it's just we all met during college years, except for hoonie, and we've been dating since 16 and we never hid it so we just assumed you figured???**

**Jun: if jihoonie didn't tell me I would have never guessed it tbh >:(**

**Jihoon: pls junnie you literally almost walked in on them once, you're just oblivious**

**Jun: I did???? o_o**

**Wonwoo: yeah... I mean we were literally naked in the same bed, what did you even think we were doing**

**Chan: hyung ew tmi**

**Jun: hey idk okay you could have been sleeping :(/**

**Wonwoo: ...**

**Jun: meanie :(**

**Jihoon: wonwoo i'll snap your head in half if you make jun sad**

**Wonwoo: geez okay sorry jun**

**Jun: it's okay wonuuu c:**

**Jeonghan: UHHH can we please go back to the fact that Wonwoo and Soonyoung are literally dating and have been since 16??????**

**Soonyoung: what more is there to say hyung, that's just how it is**

**Seungkwan: EXCUSE YOU we literally want to know EVERYTHING**

**Soonyoung: you mean how we got together and stuff???**

**Seokmin: YEEEs pls hyung we're really curious**

**Wonwoo: ok fine next week, come to our apartment and we'll tell you the entire story ok? it's pretty long though be ready.**

**Seokmin: YES OMG I CAN'T WAIT**

**Mingyu: i'm so exciteddddddd**

****

****

**Seungcheol: we'll be there!!**

**Soonyoung: you better come we're not telling the story twice**

****

****

**Joshua: we'll be there dw**

**Soonyoung: i still don't get why you're so interested in our love life**

**Seungcheol: it's just that the both of you never really talked about love or whatever since we met so i guess it came as a shock for us**

**Wonwoo: we never hid it though, soonie is literally always so clingy**

**Minghao: but he is with everyone hyung, i guess we just never questioned it since you guys are best friends and all**

**Wonwoo: i guess but we have literally kissed in front of you guys**

**Jeonghan: there's literally no way you kissed ON THE LIPS in front of us and we didn't notice, you must be getting confused**

**Soonyoung: but we did though :c**

**Joshua: i can't believe this shit**

**Wonwoo: anyways i have to go now, we'll tell you more next saturday**

When the next saturday came 12 guys filled excitedly the living room of the 96s apartment, everyone was there except well one of the owner of the house and main star of the story that was about to be told to his friends who were definitely way too interest in his love life, that's what Wonwoo had told him at least, he thought he would have been curious too in their place.

**Chan: hyuuuung when are u coming i can't wait anymore**

**Jun: we were literally at the studio too earlier HOW are you still there**

**Minghao: you know how serious he gets when it's about dancing**

**Wonwoo: yeah and ends up overworking himself.**

**  
**

**Soonyoung: luckily i have a boyfriend who takes care of me in my place <3**

**Wonwoo: sigh you're lucky you're cute, when are you coming baby?**

**Seungkwan: OMGGGG**

**Seokmin: SJDLDKLSDJK**

**Soonyoung: i'll be there in 5**

**Jihoon: is it hours or what**

**Soonyoung: 4**

**Soonyoung; 3**

**Soonyoung: 2**

**Soonyoung: 1**

Just as Soonyoung sent the last message the door of the apartment opened and there came in the boy with a smile plastered on his face.

"Helloooo, sorry for making you wait guys" just as he said those words he was welcomed by his boyfriend (yes his boyfriend) with a quick kiss on the lips before reaching the living room where all his friends were waiting for him.

"Well now I definitely see it" said the oldest of the group after everyone had been eyeing the couple with utmost attention ad if they were a prey who was about to run away.

"Stop staring at us it's creepy" said Wonwoo while sitting on the couch and instinctively bringing his boyfriend with him making him sit on his lap and warapping his arms around around him.

"Before you ask no it is not the first time we sat like this in your presence, you just colletively decided to ignore it" said the smaller boy cuddling into his boyfriend's chest with no hesitation after having grabbed a slice of pizza that was set on the small table in front of them.

"Alright just start telling the story I can't wait anymore please hyungs" confessed Seokmin excitedly like a puppy sat in his place next to his new boyfriend who also was on the edge for the wait.

"Alright then, what should we start with?" he asked in general but turning to face his boyfriend sitting on his lap, who had cheeks full of pizza and Wonwoo just smiled a little at his boyfriend's cuteness.

Soonyoung hummed after swalloing the food and started pouting as if he was thinking hard for a question that may seem easy.

"I mean do you guys want to know like the full story or just how we got together? because before becoming boyfriends we were friends-"

"And then best friends" interrupted Wonwoo while his arms subconciously held Soonyoung's waist harder.

"Right. I mean I don't know what exactly you guys want to know but I do believe our friendship played a big part in our story" he finished and countinued eating his pizza slice waiting for an answer from his friends.

"Tell us everything hyung, from the beginning" it was Seungkwan who answered before anyone else could open their mouth to express an opinion on the matter.

"Alright then, from the beginning it is"

_Wonwoo was only six when he learned from his mom that you're supposed to greet your new neighbours with a smile, a nice attitude and sometimes even a gift. He didn't really understand why he was meant to do that when he didn't even know the name of the old couple next door but he trusted his mom, he learned he should never question her judgement because "mom's always right", that's what his father told him at some point when he was a few years younger._

_So to the new neighbours they went, he wasn't super entusiastic at the idea, he would have very much preferred to play with his toy airplane okay? But he complied, not wanting to anger his mom or worse be put into detention and far away from his toys._

_After entering the house of the new neighbours and educately saying greetings he was already getting bored, his mom started talking to the lady of the house of things he didn't understand and his father wasn't there to keep him company because he had to work._

_Just when he was about to go beg his mom to go home with the excuse of being tired a men entered the house, the lady's husband he assumed, and next to him was a kid, he was around his age probably, he didn't know because he was a bit taller than himself._

_He wasn't listening anymore to what the adults were saying, not that he understood or wanted to understand, his focus now was completely on the other boy, who probably thought the same since he hadn't spoken a word since he came in, only being staring right back at him._

_"Soonyoung don't be rude say hi" at those words the boy shook his head, as he was brought back from his trance and then really passionately bowed, so much that his head almost touched the ground._

_"Hello! My name is Kwon Soonyoung, nice to meet you" Wonwoo was shocked to say the least at the boy's energy, his first impression clearly didn't do him justice since he assumed him to be a quiet kid like himself._

_Never judge a book by its cover, that's the day Wonwoo really understood what that meant because after that little introduction of his the boy became hyperactive and started talking to him as if he's known him for a thousand years._

_He mostly kept quite but still intrigued by what the other boy was saying, showing him all his toys that were still stored in boxes, and when his mother told him not to make a mess he started telling him everything about himself, from his favorite color to how he liked dancing._

_Wonwoo didn't like him, he didn't understand why he was telling him all this, without even asking him back what HIS favorite color was? This kid is really full of himself, he thought,but the next words he said changed his opinion._

_"What about you? what's your favorite color? Oh! you don't have to tell me, not now anyways. Mom says I talk too much,I think you should talk too"_

_At the shorter boy hesitation he quickly added "only if you want! you don't have to be my friend if you don't want to" at those last words he started pouting and for some reason little Wonwoo found that hilarious so he bursted out laughing and the other boy was confused only for a few seconds before he joined the laughter._

_"Red" he then said when he managed to calm himself down, the boy in front of him looked at him with a questioning look, having completly forgotten the topic of the coversation that started the laughing fest._

_"My favorite color" he added to clear up the confusion, and once he did Soonyoung smiled really big, so much he tought his face could break._

_"Does that mean we can be friends?" he asked jumping up and down exictedly and Wonwoo smiled at that and instead of answering with a statement he answered with another question._

_"Do you wanna see my toy airplane?"_

\----

_After that day they became inseparable, and everyone who knew them knew that without Soonyoung there was no Wonwoo and without Wonwoo there was no Soonyoung. Luck made sure they could go to the same school, being the same age so they spent almost all their childood together._

_Trough bad and good they always had each other's back, they learned things together as they grew and they knew each other better then themselves._

_And when Wonwoo was teased in middle school for never talking much Soonyoung was there to defend him (he even got detention for a week, Wonwoo told him he was an idiot but hugged him so tight anyways). And when Soonyoung came crying to his house one time because an old unlce of his told him dancing his useless and for girls Wonwoo held him tight telling him that he shouldn't listen to an old hag (which made Soonyoung laugh) and he told him that no matter what he would always support his dreams and he'll always be there for him._

_And when Wonwoo felt lonely because his parents were always working but he was too shy to admit it, Soonyoung was there, he just knocked on the door and Wonwoo knew he knew, he didn't have to say anything. And when Soonyoung struggled with math Wonwoo was right there to teach him everthing times and times again if he had because he cared. They both cared for each other a lot._

_Growing up intrests change, and when puberty hit they started thinking about other things, even if they didn't admit it out loud._

_And at 15 Soonyoung started questioning his sexuality, he started wondering if he really was what people expected him to be. And when he couldn't hold it in anymore he decided to tell someone, and for once he didn't tell his best friend his worries._

_He didn't go to Wonwoo because he feared of being judged or anything, he just knew a person who could help with his matter more, Jihoon, their only real other friend, who confindently said he was a bisexual the day they first met._

_So when one day they were studying at his house and Wonwoo wasn't there because his mom had occupied him with family matters he asked the question._

_"Hey Hoonie how did you know you were bi?" he looked up at the other boy who put down his highlighter and looked at him with a questioning look._

_"Uhh I don't know, I just knew I guess" he answered sincerly but after seeing the distress in the older boy he sighed and added "Soon you know there's nothing wrong with questioning your sexuality right? it's normal and eventually you'll know"_

_"But when though... everyone seems so sure of what they like but I... I don't even know how that feels like Hoonie" he replied while laying face down on his bed._

_"What if you try getting some experience then? Just I don't know kiss a girl or something and see if you like it, or a boy" at this the boy looked up at him with a flicker of hope in his eyes._

_"Should I?" he started getting excited but his hope was short lived: "But no one wants to kiss me Hoonie" he pouted looking at his friend who just sighed and got up while starting to gather his stuff._

_"That's a lie and you know it, you're class president and a member and founder of the dance club in our school Soon, there's plenty of people who want you, you just don't see them. I have to go now, I'll see you at school, and don't overthink about this" he said and then he was gone._

_Soonyoung turned around in his bed and stared at the ceiling and thought back to the conversation he just had with Jihoon._

_"Experience uh?"_

_For the next month he kept thinking back to that conversation and his distress kept increasing because it had been a month since he talked to Jihoon but nothing happened, no experience, nothing, just lots of question troubling his sleep._

_Of course his best friend started noticing the shift in his behaviour and one day when he was sleeping over at Wonwoo's in honor of old times he had to face the same topic again, only this time with his best friend._

_"I won again, you really suck at this game Soonie" the now taller boy exclaimed while turning to look at his best friend when he didn't get the reaction he expected._

_"Hey what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately" he put down his controller and took's Soonyoung's away too, and the latter let him without protest._

_"Have you... Have you ever questioned your sexuality Nonu?" he inquired without looking at him and shifting his gaze toward the suddenly so interesting cover of Wonwoo's bed._

_"Of course I have, but then after just thinking way too much over it I just decided to let it go, I just don't really wanna label myself just yet" he answered calmly while never switching his gaze from looking at his best friend._

_"But... don't you want to know?" he looked up to meet the other's eyes and Wonwoo gave him a little smile._

_"I do but it's okay if I don't find out right now you know, we have an entire life to choose wether we like girls or boys or both... or neither I guess" that made Soonyoung laugh a little and suddenly he left relieved and he thought he was an idiot for not talking to his best friend earlier._

_"Jihoonie said I should get some experience, test it out"_

_"Well did you?" Wonwoo asked raising a brow when Soonyoung shrugged._

_"I just don't know how... I just can't manage to go out with people I don't know. It just might be that I'm scared, I honeslty don't know."_

_"What if you kissed someone you trust? Would that be different?" Wonwoo asked with a shrug of the shoulders._

_"Maybe? I didn't really think about that possibility since I really trust only you and Jihoon"_

_"What if I kissed you?" Soonyoung looked shocked to say the least at the proposition, and not knowing how to answer he just waited for Wonwoo to speak again._

_"I mean if you want, and if you're totally comfortable with it... with no regrets Soonie" Soonyoung didn't know why but at that his heart started pumping loudly in his chest and he decided to act on insinct so while still being at a loss for words he nodded slowly while whispering a soft "okay"._

_Wonwoo now clearly more nervous than before shifted so that he sat directly in front of Soonyoung and looked at for a few seconds before grabbing his neck with his hands and closing the gap between them._

_The kiss wasn't the best considering their little experience but to Soonyoung it didn't matter. He had no idea how long it lasted, if he even kissed right, he didn't know how to act or where to put his hands but he knew something. He figured something, two things actually._

_When they split they looked at each other in the eyes for a few seconds before Soonyoung burst into tears. Wonwoo, concerned to say the least cradled him quickly in his arms and held him tight despite not knowing the reason of his breakdown._

_"Hey what's wrong... am I such a bad kisser to make you cry?" Soonyoung laughed a bit at that and he knew he was a mess, he knew he probably looked like an idiot but he didn't care._

_"Talk to me please?" Wonwoo asked in a small voice, almost afraid of breaking him even more for whatever reason._

_"I just... Thank you Nonu, please don't ever leave me" as soon as he pronouced these words Wonwoo held him even tighter._

_"I can't imagine a life without you Soonie, I promise I'm not going anywhere" because I'm in love with you, but he didn't say these words out loud, too scared of losing the other._

_"So... did that help in anyway?" he inquired while getting the boy off him to dry the tears on his cheeks._

_Soonyoung sniffed and nodded while also trying to clean his face with the slevees of his sweater._

_"I think... I like boys, but I guess only time will tell... but I understood something a lot more important" he smiled while looking down at his lap and cotinued seeing that the other was waiting for him to go on._

_"I mean, I always knew but I think I just understood how important you are to me Nonu... I... I can't explain it but I just know that no matter what happens, you'll be there and I'm so thankful for that... Let's stay forever together okay?" he said while raising his pinky and the other linked his fingers without hesitation._

_"to forever"_

\---

_After the kiss things seemed to go back to normal, seemed because even though both Soonyoung and Wonwoo acted like usual they knew something shifted in their relationship even if they didn't want ti admit it._

_It had been more than half a year when one day in august things changed completly._

_Sure both of the smitten boys acted and pretended nothing changed but poor Jihoon had to hear both boys complaining to him, one because he was too in love to keep going and the other because he started noticing a shift in their friendship (and for being so obviously in love but too stupid to realize as Jihoon had said)._

_So when one day of summer they were just supposed to hang out at Soonyoung's house because his parents weren't home Jihoon thought he could just chill and relax playing video games, but his two (idiotic) friends kept texting him to say things they coudn't say out loud in the other's presence._

_Jihoon had enough so at some point he just got up, grabbed a pillow which he smashed on both his friends heads and out of absolute rage he shouted "CAN'T YOU PLEASE GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER I'M SO TIRED I JUST CAME HERE TO PLAY VIDEOGAMES NOT TO BE A LOVE COUNSELOR" and before either of them could say anything the boy was out of the door._

_Soonyoung was in a state of panic and already thought of a perfect plane to escape his own, because yes that's a better option than facing your feelings._

_But Wonwoo was quicker and before he could do anything he locked the both of them in Soonyoung's room and threw the key out of the window without thinking much._

_"Won why would you do that?!" Soonyoung said as he rushed to window to see the abandoned key on the ground. He then turned around and continued "You can't lock me inside my own room!"._

_"Soon we need to talk... I... I can't keep this to myself anymore" at Wonwoo's serious expression Soonyoung sighed and sat on his bed and gestured to the other boy to do the same, and when he sat next to him he tried to ignore how loud his heart was beating._

_"Okay I'm just gonna say it... I can do it... Soonie I'm in love with you... I have been for a while... Long before we kissed... And I understand if you don't feel the same but I just had to tell you so that if you don't feel the same I can move on... I promise though I'm not gonna leave you no matter what you choose okay?"_

_Soonyoung felt tears start forming in his eyes and he took the taller's boys hands in his and intertwined their fingers before he looked up at him and finally spoke._

_"I can't believe this is happening right now Nonu... I am not sure, or I wasn't sure what it was I felt for you before 2 minutes ago... I've never been in love and I know you never have either but you were always more sure of your choices and ideas than I ever was... I'm sorry for realizing so late Nonu but I think I am in love with you too" a few tears slipped from his eyes by the time he was done and saw that Wonwoo was the same mess he was and in that moment he knew he was never going to regret his words because he had the most trustworthy person right before his eyes._

_And so they kissed for the second time, but this time it was only the beginning of many other kisses and many other things they explored together as they had always been, just this time with a kiss and a few dates in between._

_Soonyoung and Wonwoo were together when they gratuated, they were together when they were scared of growing up and choosing a life career, they were together when they started college and moved in together and when they met new friends (real ones like Jihoon this time)._

_They were always together and they always will be._

\---

"So yeah that's pretty much it" Wonwoo said while chuckling at some of his friends crying, what he didn't notice his that his boyfriend was sniffing too.

Only when he started sobbing did he notice and both him and some of his friends looked concerned but before anyone could say anything Soonyoung stood up and hid his face in his hands."I'm sorry I just love you so much" he mumbled throuh his hands and Wonwoo stood up and hugged him before reaching for something in a drawer under the tv ( perfect hiding spot if you ask Wonwoo since Soonyoung is technology illiterate and doesn't get close to anything as close as a wire).

"Fuck it" he mumbled before turning to Soonyoung with one hand hidden on his back while the other moved Soonyoung's hands from his face and made him look at him.

The other boys in the living room watched what Wonwoo held behind his back sat there without mumbling a word and just waiting for the scene to unfold, except Minghao who decided to record everything with his phone.

"Soonie look at me" he said and said boy slowly looked up at him with a questioning look and Wonwoo took a deep breath before he began speaking.

"I wasn't gonna do this like this... I was waiting for the perfect moment and the perfect place because you deserve something as perfect as you are... I thought a lot about the right moment to do this but nothing ever felt right... But now surrounded by the people we care about the most and while you're adorably crying because of your love for me... I think now it's the perfect time. I don't know what I did in my past life to deserve you honestly and I'm so glad that day when we first met you asked me what my favorite color was, I don't know if I would have been your friend if you didn't and well that would have been the biggest regret of my life... We have been together through so many things Soonie, and for all the things that we yet have to experience I wanna experience them with you... So what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me Kwon Soonyoung?" he got down on one knee and he opened the velvet box he had hidden behind his back and Soonyoung stood there for a few seconds before he once again bursted in tears and got down on his knees to hug the younger boy.

"Of course I will you don't even have to ask"

And so they kissed only this time not as best friends nor as boyfriends, but as fiancees to a future together, not that they imagined it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you made it this far but if you did thank you so much, it felt nice to get back to writing and I genuinely hope at least one person enjoyed this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
